


Have you ever tried...

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Finger Fucking, Just general smutty smut all round, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Vibrators, i dont normally write smut, please leave comments and validate me, pls be kind, sin - Freeform, this is literally pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: “You want to play with restraints?” Maggie inquires coolly, breathing carefully to try and calm her raging pulse at the thought. Alex nods, breathing a bashful “yeah” still flushed and focused intensely on the comforter in front of her.OrAlex accidentally stumbles across Maggie's raging restraint kink...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut. I am a fluff kind of person, but I have been stuck in the Sin Bin all week and this was the outcome. Let me know what you think and whether I should write more... cause _BOY_ do I have ideas...
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being a _**BOMB**_ ass beta.

Maggie has an affinity for restraints. Maybe it’s just a cop thing, but she could never get enough of cuffing her partner to the metal frame of her bed, loved the scrape of taught handcuffs against her bedframe, the desperate gasps and moans of an orgasm just out of her partners reach. The teasing and the begging and the unadulterated want that drips from every grunt and whimper and  _ scream  _ that spills from her partner's lips. Maggie loves to be desired, and she loves to make her partner feel amazing, and safe, and completely taken care of. The idea of Alex under her like  _ that  _ turned her on to absolutely no end. But Maggie knows it isn’t for everyone, so as much as the thought of suggesting such a thing to Alex excites her, she’s terrified of making things weird between them. After all, she knows Alex Danvers has had a few shitty experiences being tied up in a different context.

 

So Maggie leaves it, because maybe it’s too early in the relationship anyway. They’ve only been dating a few months.Though Maggie failed to account for how brazen Alex really was, as always. Alex had been blowing her expectations out of the water since day one. Making the first move in the bar, standing up for herself in her heartbreak when Maggie wanted to remain friends, she dove head first into figuring herself out even though it terrified her.

 

So really Maggie shouldn’t be surprised when she trudges into Alex’s apartment after a long day to find Alex sitting cross legged in the middle of her king size bed, in her underwear, smiling shyly up at her. 

 

“Alex, -” Maggie starts, letting her bag slide off her shoulder onto the ground before slipping her leather jacket off as she makes her way towards the bed.

 

“Maggie, wait.” Alex stops her, holding a hand up. Maggie freezes halfway through the living room, leather jacket hanging off of one arm. Alex laughs and gestures awkwardly.

 

“No, come here. Just don’t speak for a second.” 

 

Maggie smiles and pulls her jacket the rest of the way off, following her instructions and remaining quiet. She strolls over to the left side of the bed and crawls onto it, lying down on her side and propping her head up on her hand. She lets her eyes travel down Alex’s gorgeous body just once, and listens.

 

“I uhm- I want to try something and I don’t know how you are going to react.” Alex admits and Maggie notices how her cheeks flush a little deeper and she fumbles with her fingers in nervousness. Maggie raises a curious eyebrow but remains quiet, looking up with wide, non judgmental eyes, imploring Alex to continue. 

 

Rather than talk, Alex reaches behind her side of the bed and Maggie hears the faint clatter of metal and the soft chaffing of fabric. She fights like hell to contain herself as Alex deposits a pair of leather handcuffs in front of her, not unlike the pair she keeps in her closet. Maggie swallows her lust and bites back a smile

 

“You want to play with restraints?” Maggie inquires coolly, breathing carefully to try and calm her raging pulse at the thought. Alex nods, breathing a bashful  _ “yeah” _ still flushed and focused intensely on the comforter in front of her.

 

“Who would be tied up?” Maggie whispers back to match her volume. Maggie watches Alex carefully as she chokes on her response and Maggie sees how  _ terrified  _ Alex is. 

 

“Alex, hey.” Maggie sits up, reaching out to take the cuffs from the bed and placing them out of sight. She reaches forward to take Alex’s hand, kissing at her knuckles. “Don’t be nervous. I’m not going to judge you, ever, Um, well to be honest I’ve done this before...”

 

Alex’s gaze shoots up at the confession. “You have?”

 

“Yeah, uhm- I’ve been too nervous to ask. But you beat me to it, always catching me off guard, Danvers.” Maggie tilts her head and smiles, as she sees the way Alex relaxes. 

 

“I- I want…” Alex takes a deep shuddering breath, steeling her gaze and speaking determinedly. “I want you to tie me up.”

 

Maggie’s mouth goes dry as if all the moisture is travelling to her core. She’s become uncomfortably wet at the prospect of tying Alex down, and having her confirm it like that is making it difficult not to squirm.

 

“You want to be restrained… and…” Maggie can’t finish the sentence, the possibilities flooding her mind are making it harder to think straight. 

 

“I want to try…” Alex blushes again, averting her eyes once more and fiddling with a loose thread on the comforter. 

 

“Alex.” Maggie reaches out to cup her face, pulling her eyes back up to stare down into them with all the love and comfort she can muster, because she only ever wants to give Alex everything she asks for.

 

“Have you ever tried orgasm control?” Alex takes a deep breath, willing herself to continue. “... or denial?”

 

Maggie has to fight against the moan in the back of her throat because she  _ yes she has,  _ but she never thought that it was something Alex would be into. The detective simply nods, cause there is no way she trusts her voice right now.

 

“On you or someone else?”

 

“Both.”

 

“So would you be willing to try it… with me?” Alex’s nerves dissipate when Maggie lets out a breathless “ _ yes. _ ” And then Maggie’s on top of her and kissing her, hard because Maggie needs to show her just how okay with this she is. Maggie uses her momentum to push Alex onto her back and straddle her hips roughly. Wedging a thigh between Alex’s leg, Maggie breaks the kiss move to the agent’s neck and Alex knows she’s going to have a bruise tomorrow but she really couldn’t care less.

 

Maggie pulls Alex up far enough to snap her bra off, tugging the straps raggedly down her arms and flinging it away, hearing it hit the wall and then the carpeted floor.

 

“Maggie,” Alex whines, pulling at Maggie’s shirt to untuck it from her jeans. “The amount of clothes you have on is far from fair.” 

 

“Then do something about it.” Maggie challenges, watching Alex’s eyes grow darker with lust. She could  _ really  _ get used to this. Alex takes her challenge to heart, it seems, and starts fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. She starts to slide it down Maggie’s arms, realising only a little too late that she had missed one button as it pops off of the shirt and scatters along the hardwood floors.

 

“I liked that shirt, Danvers.” Maggie warns, her voice low. Alex opens her mouth to apologise, but Maggie beats her to it.

 

“You’re going to pay for that.” Alex’s eyes grow wide and they loll back into her head slightly, and paired with the bucking of her hips, Maggie knows she’ll never get tired of this. When Maggie resumes attacking her neck, Alex moves to undress Maggie. Her hands fly to the button of Maggie’s jeans, fumbling with it briefly before managing to get it undone and shoving them as far down as she can get them. The waistband is sitting just below Maggie’s ass when her hands are stopped again and Maggie pushes them up until they’re pinned above Alex’s head. 

 

“We need to use the colours, yeah?” Maggie asks raggedly, trying to ignore Alex’s insistent hips rocking against her thigh. “You remember?”

 

Alex nods jerkily without stopping, reaching up to seek Maggie’s lips. They kiss for a moment before Maggie pulls back, needing to make sure that this was okay, that Alex was okay.

 

“Al-”

 

“Green. So green. Neon  _ fucking  _ green, Maggie.” Alex pants. Maggie groans, letting her forehead rest against Alex’s for a moment before pulling herself back in, getting into the mindset she needs to be in because she is going to make Alex  _ beg.  _

 

Maggie sits up, letting go of Alex’s wrists and sitting far enough up for her to move. 

 

“Go lay on the pillows.” Maggie doesn’t ask, Maggie demands. Alex whimpers and shuffles up, laying her head on the pillows right in the centre of the bed. 

 

“Grab the frame.”

 

Alex complies, wrapping her hands around two of the rungs of her metal bed frame. Maggie shuffles off of the bed, taking the opportunity to shed her jeans and grab the leather handcuffs from where they lay at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Alex, you just want to do hands?” Maggie asks, softer. They hadn’t fully spoken on how far to go, aside from the colour system and safe words. Alex freezes, staring at Maggie with comically wide eyes.

 

“What else is there?’

 

Maggie stifles a laugh at her innocence as she climbs on to the bed and straddles Alex again, kissing her gently.

 

“Well, some people like to do legs as well…” Maggie trails off, watching Alex’s brow furrow deep in thought. “It’s good for control because you can’t… you know, get any friction by yourself…” Maggie tries to explain, gesturing to Alex’s thighs. 

 

“I- I only have-” Alex begins to mutter, blushing again.

 

“I have some- uh. I have some silky fabric in my overnight bag we could use. Only if you want to.” Maggie speaks in hushed tones and Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh how convenient, huh?” Alex teases, lips quirked up in a smirk.

 

“Can you blame a girl for hoping?”

 

“Not at all.” 

 

Maggie and Alex both pause. Maggie because Alex hadn’t confirmed what she wanted and Alex because she thought she had been obvious in her teasing.

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

_ “Green.” _

 

Maggie beams at her as she slips off the bed to grab for the duffel she kept under it and eagerly felt for the smooth silk fabric. Alex giggles as Maggie holds it up in triumph and just like that Maggie is straddling her again, kissing her fervently, and Alex picks up right where she left off, grinding against Maggie’s thigh tightly as she waits to get on with it.

 

Alex can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips when she feels the first leather cuff click around her right wrist. Maggie is quick to feed the other cuff through the rungs of her bed frame to close it around her left wrist. When she’s locked in, Alex gives the cuffs an experimental tug, matching Maggie’s grin when they hold well.

 

“Glad you didn’t cheap out.” Maggie smirks, shuffling down Alex’s body. “These need to go…” 

 

Alex gasps when Maggie peels down her panties, and Maggie is moaning when she sees just how wet Alex is before they’ve really even started. She can’t help but tease her, placing a strong kiss right above Alex’s clit as she pulls the panties the rest of the way off. Alex jerks her hips up, exclaiming her surprise at the sudden pressure, then whimpering at the loss and Maggie continues to move down.

 

Maggie works methodically, expertly tying the one end of the fabric around Alex’s right ankle, then the other to the bedpost. She repeats this with Alex’s left ankle and then pauses, standing at the end of the bed and admiring the view she has. Alex, spread eagle and  _ dripping  _ wet, completely incapacitated and waiting for her touch.

 

“How's that?” Maggie asks quietly. Alex tugs at the cuffs again, then each of the leg restraints. Her legs can move enough to make sure she doesn’t get stiff, but not enough that she can press her legs together, or lift her legs any further than a few inches off of the bed. 

 

“Yeah, good.” Alex pants, squirming slightly under the intensity of Maggie’s gaze.

 

“You’re beautiful, Alex.” Maggie whispers, smiling at the way Alex blushes. She climbs back onto the end of the bed, shuffling forward on her knees, then on all fours so that she can hover over Alex and kiss her again, making sure not to touch her anywhere else. When Maggie begins to trail kisses down Alex’s neck and chest, moving far too slowly towards her breasts, Alex speaks up.

 

“Yellow.” 

 

Maggie pauses and sits up to look at Alex.

 

“Take those off.” Alex asks, eyes flitting to Maggie’s bra and pants. Maggie nods, discarding her plan to tease Alex by leaving them on at the use of a safe word, and reaches around to unclip her bra and pull the straps off of her shoulders. She throws the garment towards Alex, and it lands partially on her face, blocking the agent’s view as Maggie pulls off her pants and underwear in one go. Alex groans as the loss of her visual, huffing impatiently and whining Maggie’s name steadily.

 

Alex groans louder when Maggie takes the bra off of her eyes so that she can see Maggie and just how wet this was making her.

 

“Alex?” 

 

“Green.  _ Fuck.”  _ Alex swears when Maggie engulfs a pert nipple, biting and tugging at it gently as her fingers play with the opposite one. Maggie’s stomach is already starting to burn from the exertion of holding her body above Alex, but she knows that her effort will make this so much better for both of them.

 

After paying equal attention to both of her breasts, Maggie shuffles down the lie in between Alex’s spread legs, making sure that her body doesn’t brush against Alex and she suddenly gets an idea. 

 

“Alex?” Maggie asks, making sure she is close enough to Alex’s core that she will feel the hot breath against her.

 

“Mmm, Yes?” Alex moans, jerking her hips slightly.

 

“How would you feel about a blindfold?” Maggie decides to be direct. Alex is clearly struggling to keep control of herself and if she’s honest, so is Maggie.

 

Alex’s hips jerk violently then, almost making contact with Maggie’s face, and she hopes it’s a good sign.

 

“Yes,  _ fuck,  _ Green!” Alex exclaims. Maggie doesn’t think she’s ever seen something so hot, so primal, and she’s going to struggle to control herself through this. She can feel it. Maggie leaves the bed, hopefully for the last time, and searches around Alex’s closet for something that would work as a makeshift blindfold. She finds a black scarf in one of her draws and returns quickly, kneeling on the bed beside Alex’s head to fasten it around her eyes.

 

“Can you see?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Colour?”

 

“I’m basically the hulk.”

 

Maggie chuckles at her girlfriend, muttering  _ ‘Nerd’ _ under her breath before stepping off of the bed and waltzing around to the end. She takes one final moment to gaze on her work. The difference now being that Alex is blindfolded and very still, clearly listening for a clue as to where Maggie is. 

 

The detective does her best to climb onto the bed softly and settles onto her stomach, between Alex’s outstretched legs and takes in the glorious sight that is Alexandra Danvers. 

 

Hovering her mouth directly over Alex’s centre, she blows warmly on her clit, watching the way she twitches slightly and how Alex raises her hips in desperation.

 

“If you ever want me to put my mouth on you, you’d better keep those hips down.” Maggie warns, her voice so low that she’s not even sure Alex heard her. But when she blows again, and Alex whines, but her hips remain solidly on the bed, she grins. 

 

“Good girl.”

 

The two simple words cause a guttural moan to rip from Alex’s throat.  _ That’s new  _ Maggie thinks, noting down to explore that a little later. Then, without warning, she presses her mouth against Alex’s hot centre, wasting no time in pressing her tongue hotly to her clit.

 

Alex screams, but her hips stay still aside from a small flinch at the unexpectedness, and Maggie grins against her, continuing her ministrations. She’s flicking hard, unrelenting, driving Alex closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm as quickly as she can. She brings her hand up to tease a finger at Alex’s entrance.

 

Alex is giving her all to keep still but it’s barely enough, tugging at the cuffs harshly but keeping her hips, for the most part, still. Maggie feels Alex’s impending orgasm, and right as Alex begins to tremble under her, she tears her mouth away, leaving her body exposed to the cool air, right at the edge of her release with nothing to push her through.

 

“Fuck,  _ fuck.  _ Maggie.” She groans, legs trembling and muscles flexing at the sudden loss. Maggie grins, relishing in the way Alex’s wetness drips down her thigh and onto the comforter, she is definitely going to need to wash these sheets.

 

Maggie shuffles to hover over Alex, leaning in, whispering hotly in her ear.

 

“Very good, baby.”

 

Alex shudders against her, hips jerking slightly at the words.  _ Praise Kink,  _ Maggie thinks,  _ amazing.  _

 

“This time, though, you need to tell me when you’re close. Can you do that for me?”

 

Alex whimpers and nods, her head turning slightly to try and catch Maggie’s skin against her lips, to feel where she is. But her lips meet cool air as Maggie shifts down her body again. Without warning, Maggie thrusts inside of her with one finger and Alex screams, bucking her hips to meet the pressure that Maggie is providing. 

 

Maggie thrusts readily, adding a second finger after a few moments. She drives Alex towards that point, that special point,teetering precariously on the edge. She leans down to suck on Alex’s clit, making Alex whimper even louder as she grinds desperately into Maggie, into everything that Maggie is offering. 

 

Maggie can tell when Alex is about to come, she’s learnt the exact pitch of her moans, the exact twitch of her clit, the exact tremble of her thighs. And Alex is about to cum, she can feel the way Alex is clamping around her fingers and grunting without restraint. But she’s waiting for Alex to tell her, for Alex to comply with her demands.

 

“Maggie, c-close. So close.” Alex mumbles, shaking her head from side to side at the constant attention on her pussy. Maggie, ignoring her own disdain at the thought, moves away from Alex again. She licks her lips as she watches Alex jerk up into nothing, groaning a few choice swear words out. Maggie was being rough with her, was driving her mercilessly towards release and ripping it away from her. And Alex could not get enough. She was wrecked, panting and sweating as she feels her release slip away again.

 

“Very good girl, Alex.” Maggie’s voice comes through, though it is not beside her ear this time. Maggie remains in between her legs, close enough that Alex can feel the vibrations of her voice against her clit, and she knows it is complete torture. 

 

Alex keens, and Alex groans.

 

“Colour?” Maggie asks, her voice a little softer. Alex chokes out a  _ ‘green’ _ and Maggie knows that this will probably be her last one. She had done this before, for  _ hours  _ at a time. But Alex was new to this and Maggie knows that she can’t drive her too far, even if she’s enjoying herself. Enjoying herself  _ a lot _ if her wetness was anything to go by. 

 

“Don’t cum until I say you can?” Maggie speaks like it is a demand, but the end of the sentence raises in the form of a question, double checking that it was okay. Alex nods vigorously, excited by the prospect of Maggie letting her finally  _ cum.  _

 

Maggie takes her time this time, kissing and biting at the inside of Alex’s thighs before pressing feather light kisses around her folds. Alex does her best not to buck against Maggie’s mouth, and Maggie can tell that it’s taking a lot of self restraint.

 

“Good girl, Alex.” She breathes, letting Alex feel her hot breath against her centre. The guttural moan that Alex let’s go kick starts Maggie, finally moving to attach her lips to Alex’s clit and suck. She brings her fingers up and enters Alex again, thrusting harshly and slowly, letting Alex match her thrusts with her hips. 

 

With all of the teasing, Alex is racing towards the edge without any hesitation, her head thrashing violently against the pillow as Maggie drives her wild. 

 

Maggie picks up the signs again, and Alex continues to comply with her demands, muttering  _ ‘I’m close’  _ over and over again as Maggie doesn’t let up. She pulls her mouth away to speak, replacing her tongue with a thumb.

 

“Not yet, Alex.” She warns, rubbing vicious circles as Alex continues to grind into her hand. Alex whimpers.

 

“Magg- God,  _ Fuck.”  _ Maggie’s mouth returning to her clit makes Alex freeze up, words lost as she fights against the orgasm threatening to rip through her. Maggie keeps her pace,  _ just  _ under where Alex needs her. Enough to keep her on the edge but denying her the push she needs to tumble over.

 

“Mags. Please,  _ God.”  _ Alex begs as her entire body trembles. Maggie can imagine the fire that burns under her skin. She’s experienced the fire that Alex is feeling, having waited almost an hour for her release.

 

“Just a little longer, can you hold on a little longer?” Maggie asks, keeping her fingers thrusting steadily, making sure there is always pressure. Maggie can see Alex nod through all of her thrashing. Maggie increases her pace ever so slightly, pushing Alex as close as she can to the edge, letting her ride the high of the edge of her orgasm. She wanted to give Alex everything she had asked for. Only another ten seconds pass before Alex is begging again. Maggie sits up far enough to see the way Alex’s body writhes, arms pulling at the cuffs sharply, legs pulling against the fabric that holds them apart, her head thrashing back and forth, making her auburn hair splay messily across the pillow.

 

“What do you want, Alex? Use your words.” Maggie demands, smiling as Alex groans loudly.

 

“Cum. Let me cum,  _ fuck, please.”  _

 

“Let go, Alex.”

 

Maggie relents, thrusting faster into Alex and replacing her thumb with her tongue once again, sucking harshly. Alex falls into her orgasm with a scream, hips rolling into Maggie’s ready mouth. Waves of pleasure roll through her, making every muscle in her body seize as she rides it through. Her world whites out as she comes down, panting heavily in exhaustion.

 

But Maggie isn’t done yet.

 

When Alex’s muscles start to relax enough for her to move, she is moving again. She thrusts gently, tongue still lapping at Alex’s folds and clit. Alex’s thighs begin to tremble, and she starts to moan again.

 

“Al?” Maggie asks quietly.

 

“Green.” Alex replies readily, rolling her hips into Maggie’s thrusts. Maggie moans into Alex’s centre when she trails her fingers down to her own, unable to ignore the way her clit pulses in need. The vibrations transfer well to how Alex feels, when she moans back and thrusts her hips a little more jerkily. She’s on the edge again, even through Maggie’s gentle touches. 

 

“Can- Can I?”

 

When Maggie registers what Alex is asking, that Alex is asking whether she can come again, she moans once more. 

 

“Of course, let go, good Girl.”

 

The praise pushes Alex over the edge again, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she comes for the second time in minutes. Maggie kisses at Alex’s folds gently as she comes down, wiping her mouth against her bicep before trailing her way back up Alex’s extremely sensitive body.

 

She pulls Alex’s blindfold off first, letting her eyes adjust to the light in the room before moving to her cuffs. Once Alex is coherent enough to realise what Maggie is doing, she freezes.

 

“Wait.”

 

Maggie frowns, tilting her head in question, but stilling her hands all the same.

 

“I- You-” Alex pauses, blushing at whatever thought she had in her mind as she looked Maggie up and down.

 

“You haven’t…”

 

“I’m good, Alex. Let me uncuff you.” Maggie insists, rolling her eyes at Alex’s worrying.

 

“No, but…” Maggie pauses at Alex’s words again, looking down. “I don’t want you to uncuff me.”

 

“Alex, wha-” Maggie begins, but cuts herself off when she realises what Alex means, what Alex is talking about as she licks her lips and stares down at the crease between Maggie’s legs.

 

“You want-” Maggie almost chokes on the words. “You want me to sit on your face?”

 

Alex blushes, but she nods as well, licking her lips again as Maggie sits frozen on the bed.

 

“Are you sure?” Maggie asks, because the last thing she wants is Alex to feel pressured.

 

“Of course I’m sure. Why else would I ask…” Alex laughs despite her nervousness, and then grins as Maggie seems to agree, nodding and beginning to maneuver into position. 

 

“Wait.” Maggie mutters, reaching for Alex’s wrists again. “I’m going to hurt you, just let me-”

 

Alex tries to protest, but stops when she realises that Maggie is right, and it would be hard for her to get to where she needed to be without unlinking the cuffs from the headboard.

 

“Leave the cuffs on, though…” Alex requests when Maggie unlocks one wrist and slips the cuffs back through the bars. Maggie, eyes wide, nods in agreement and clicks the cuff back onto her wrist once they were no longer attached to the headboard.

 

“Now, come up here.” Alex gestures vaguely at her face, tugging at Maggie with her other hand. Maggie swears under her breath as she places a knee on either side of Alex’s head and grips onto the headboard. Before she can lower herself at all, Alex brings her mouth up to meet her, nuzzling her nose into her clit as she prods at her entrance with her tongue.

 

It takes all of Maggie’s willpower not to arch away from the touch, feeling so sensitive after teasing Alex for so long. Alex continues to lap at her, entering her a few times with her tongue before dragging back up to her clit and flicking rapidly.

 

“Come down here.” Alex instructs, using her still cuffed hands to push on Maggie’s back a little. Maggie shivers, and Maggie complies, lowering herself a little so that Alex won’t have to crane her neck as much. And then she moans heavily when Alex latches onto her clit and  _ sucks.  _ Maggie grips the rungs of Alex’s headboard, rolling her hips to meet Alex’s tongue and  _ God _ , she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this  _ good. _

 

“Alex, I’m going to-”

 

“Cum, Maggie.” Alex mutters before quickly returning her lips to Maggie’s clit, pressing firmly and letting Maggie ride her tongue. The detective drops a hand to Alex’s head, holding her steady as she tips over the edge, crying out Alex’s name as she cums. Her hips roll jaggedly as Alex guides her through her orgasm, lapping gently at her folds as she comes down. Maggie unceremoniously rolls off of Alex, letting herself fall to the mattress heavily.

 

“Fuck me.” Maggie mutters, wiping the back of her palm across her forehead dramatically.

 

“I just did.” Alex laughs, wiping her mouth against her forearm and holding her cuffed hands out for Maggie. “Let me out now?”

 

Maggie uncuff Alex, kissing at each of her wrists softly as she does. Then she shuffles down to untie Alex’s legs, doing the same for each ankle. The cuffs and fabric are ditched into the floor and Alex curls herself around Maggie, still too hot to get under the covers just yet.

 

“That was…” Alex trails off, eyes closed blissfully as she thinks about the past hour. 

 

“Intense?” Maggie offers.

 

“Amazing.” Alex finishes, turning her head to kiss Maggie softly, communicating her love and trust.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Maggie smiles, letting her eyes drift shut as they lay together, their breathing beginning to even out and the air of the room beginning to cool down. 

 

“Can’t wait to do it again.” 

 

Maggie groans, rolling from her back to her side, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and attacking her forehead and cheeks with kisses.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know” Maggie laughs, nuzzling into Alex’s neck.

 

“Ditto, Sawyer.” Alex sighs contently. “Ditto.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stumbling across Alex's praise kink, Maggie is determined to explore her kinks further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write filth, and here it is. More filth. I hope you enjoy this, and if you do make sure you leave me comments because i love to read about how my straight up virgin ass is apparently good at writing smut?? ANYWAY
> 
> Fun Fact: [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) is literally like the best and most amazing beta in the world and like actually manages to turn my word vomit into something intelligible so MAD PROPS.

Maggie has always been driven. She could accomplish anything if she wanted it enough; that is, if she didn’t trip over her own feet whilst doing it. It had happened with Alex. Maggie lost her footing and pushed her away, but a laser to the shoulder was enough to pull her back to her feet

Maggie was determined not to drop the ball again, not with Alex. So when Alex opened up to her about a key fantasy of hers, of course Maggie obliged. The fact that Maggie was also quite interested the said fantasy was just a bonus. Cuffing Alex to the headboard, taking complete control, it was every one of her filthy dreams come true, and she wasn’t ready to stop there.

And so Maggie begins her quest to figure out anything and _everything_ that makes Alex Danvers scream. She is already well aware of Alex’s raging praise kink, but she hasn’t had the chance to explore how far it goes. Though she had noticed just how turned on Alex always became when they were fooling around in a public place. Whenever there was a risk of being caught, it always served to make Alex’s hands a little more frantic, her lips a little more bruising, her centre a little more wet. Maggie, being someone very in touch with her own sexuality and desires, also knows that risk factor is something of a _giant_ turn on for herself as well.

So, armed with handcuffs and a few other bits and bobs, Maggie had herself a plan. 

But first, she waits.

Both Maggie and Alex spend pretty much equal time ‘topping’ in the bedroom. Neither of them have much of a preference, it always tended to depend on their mood. Alex, after having a particularly bad day, liked to be looked after. She would let Maggie absolutely ravish her body; now with the added option of restraints after last week.

But after a good day, Alex Danvers couldn’t be more of a top if she tried. Maggie would know the grin anywhere. The low brow, wide, tooth baring grin that indicates that Alex probably just beat down on some huge alien before throwing it in a cell. She would waltz into her apartment with a confidence that had Maggie’s heart in her throat. Those were the nights where Maggie would let herself be taken, anywhere and everywhere Alex found appealing. She had learnt quickly that Alex was partial to kitchen counters and her shower.

Maggie waits for a good day. If Alex notices that she has been visiting the DEO pretty much every day for a week, she doesn’t say anything. Maggie always enters her lab with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek and asking how her day had been. Alex approaches J’onn and gets dismissed for lunch before she can even ask, and the pair find a food truck and a nice park bench to pass the time on.

Nine days of this pass before Maggie waltzes into her girlfriends lab to find her bouncing on the balls of her feet as J’onn speaks to her in a low voice. When he looks up to see Maggie over Alex’s shoulder, he excuses himself with a smile to Maggie and a firm squeeze to the agent’s arm.. 

“What was that about?” Maggie asks, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to Alex’s lips in greeting.

“Debrief, we finally got those alien thieves today.” Alex replies with a glint in her eye. _The_ glint, the one that Maggie had been waiting nine days for.

“Very nice, Danvers.” Maggie praises her, and she doesn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes darken slightly. “Did J’onn say I could steal you away?”

Alex nods, taking a step forward into Maggie’s personal space and wrapping long arms around the detective’s neck. Lips meet in a kiss that falls just short of bruising, and Maggie can feel the way Alex’s hips cant forwards just slightly. _Perfect._

Taking charge, just for a moment, Maggie backs Alex up against the glass wall of her lab. Alex’s hands are already under her shirt, anchoring themselves at Maggie’s hips in a vice just on the pleasurable side of painful. Fumbling with the control panel beside them, Maggie manages to hit the correct button to give them a little privacy, this wasn’t a peep show after all. The glass walls all frost over, making them mostly opaque and cutting off most of the natural light. She hits the button to bolt the door too, not wanting to push Alex too far on the first go.

“In here?” Alex asks breathlessly, pulling away from their kiss momentarily. 

“In here.”

“People will figure it out.”

“That’s why it’s fun.”

Alex stares down at Maggie dumbfounded, something indiscernible in her eyes. Maggie thinks for a moment that she might have overstepped, and readies herself to take a large step back and let Alex take full control. But her qualms are squashed when she finds herself being lifted up and placed on the table in the middle of the room, Alex shoving her microscope and notes away to clear some room.

Her leather jacket finds a new home on the floor, followed closely by Alex’s holster and tactical belt. Alex kisses down her neck, fingers working deftly at the buttons of Maggie’s top. Wanting Alex to be in complete control, Maggie refrains from trying to undress Alex, and instead fists both hands into the agent’s hair and moans quietly into her ear.

Alex abandons her shirt after undoing the final button, letting it hang open as she drags her hands up the detective’s stomach and to her breasts, palming both of them roughly over her bra.

“Fuck, Alex!” Maggie whispers, needing to test her theory even through the haze of lust. “You’re so good at this.”

Maggie feels more than hears the way Alex moans against her skin, lips vibrating against her pulse point that is followed by a quick but harsh nip. Maggie starts at the sudden pressure, but whimpers in pleasure to make sure that Alex knows that she liked it. Every noise she makes seems to spur Alex on, making her hands move faster and her lips press harder. Maggie knows she’s pretty much already wrecked these pants and she honestly couldn't care less.

Through all of Alex’s attention, Maggie is still painfully aware of the pressure on her lower back where the pair of leather handcuffs are tucked into the waistband of her jeans. Alex’s hands hadn’t travelled down there yet, having remained on the front of her body where Alex usually liked to linger. Alex was definitely more of a boobs girl than an ass girl. As if reading her mind, Alex’s hands begin to travel around Maggie’s body now, her short nails scraping against the skin on the small of her back before catching on the cuffs.

“What-” Alex mutters, pulling them from the waistband of Maggie's jeans and bringing them around between their two bodies. Alex’s eyes narrow comically.

“You were planning this.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Hell no.”

Alex surges forward to kiss her again, cuffs momentarily forgotten. But the next time she pulls back, Maggie can tell the gears in her mind are churning.

“You want to-” She cuts herself off, motioning to the cuffs. Maggie bites her lip, letting her gaze flick down to Alex’s now swollen lips momentarily before picking up eye contact again. This was where the rubber met the road on her field test. She had let herself get a little swept up in the foreplay, but now she really needed to focus. She keeps her eyes focused on Alex’s studying her blown pupils closely as she speaks with distinct purpose.

“I want you to cuff me to this table and make me forget everything except your name.”

What happens next has Maggie’s mind racing. Alex’s eyes slide shut immediately, as if she was completely overwhelmed by the statement that fell from her lover's lips. The ‘overwhelmed’ theory is also backed up by the way her entire body shudders violently. Maggie can see it roll from the agent’s shoulders, all the way down to her toes. Just as Alex comes to, Maggie feels all of her breath leave her in a huff as Alex leans her forehead against Maggie’s. 

“Good?” Maggie asks, wanting to check in as Alex continues to stand stock still, eyes closed and forehead against her own. The agent nods jerkily, eyes still shut tightly as she juts her chin out to close the distance between their lips. Maggie lets herself get lost in the kiss, feeling the way Alex’s hands begin moving again, and tries to fight away her victorious smile.

Alex Danvers _loves_ dirty talk.

It takes a moment for Alex to pick back up where she had left off, but her hands come up to shove at Maggie’s shirt, trying to pull it off after a few moments of making out. Maggie is pliant under her hands, letting her shirt fall off her shoulders and onto the table.

“Wait, can-” Alex gulps, breaking away from Maggie to look down at her sincerely.

“Anything you want, Alex.” Maggie reassures her, nodding.

“Bra off, shirt on and open.” Alex’s gravelly voice sends shivers down Maggie’s spine, settling low in her stomach and she fights away a shudder as she nods, following Alex’s instructions slowly. Her bra joins the growing pile of clothing on the floor before she slips her shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone. She places her hands on Alex’s hips gently, wanting to communicate her reassurance without taking any control away from the agent.

“Did you only bring the one set?” Alex asks as she picks up the cuffs that had been ditched on the table momentarily. Maggie grins, reaching down to her jeans to pull the second pair out of her front pocket, and mentally pats herself on the back for just how much preparation she had done for this. Alex’s lab had a metal table that ran down the middle of the room, metal legs spaced about two feet apart all the way down. It was a table designed for heavy duty science work, and it just so happened that the increased number of legs made it the perfect table to be doing _this_ on.

Alex groans, snatching the second pair of cuffs from Maggie and kneeling in front of her. She bites at the denim of Maggie’s jeans briefly, teasing at her covered thighs as she begins to attach the cuffs to the table. One cuff goes around the leg of the table, and the other is attached around Maggie’s left wrist. When it clicks shut, Alex gives them an experimental tug even though she already knows they'll hold. Quickly attaching the other pair, she stands and takes a step back to take in her handiwork.

Maggie’s chest is heaving, showing off her bare chest under the open shirt. Her hands now rest against the edge of the metal table top, and when Alex indicates for her to try and move them, she can’t get them more than an inch off the table.

Something about Maggie sitting before her, helpless and turned on, makes Alex snap. She closes the gap between them and crashes her lips into Maggie’s, who readily leans into her. Alex’s hands fly to the waistband of her jeans, and her fingers pushing underneath it to stroke at her hips.

Lips are torn away from Maggie’s, and she wants to keen at the loss, but Alex’s lips against her nipple turn her needy whine into a gasp. Alex sucks and bites at her right nipple, pinching and playing with the left as her other hand flicks open the button of Maggie’s jeans.

“Up.” Alex demands, and Maggie groans as she complies. She braces her hands against the table and pushes herself up so that Alex can get her jeans and panties down. Her boots are unceremoniously ripped off when they get in the way, and Maggie finds herself wearing only an open button down and two pairs of handcuffs as Alex begins to kiss and suck at her inner thigh. She’s going to have several hickies tomorrow, and she relishes at the thought of Alex marking her.

“Fuck.” Maggie yelps when Alex bites gently against her thigh, inching closer to Maggie’s centre. The metal parts of the cuffs rattle loudly against the table and Alex groans, her eyes shut tightly like she is overwhelmed again.

When Alex looks up Maggie gasps out a _“Green”_ before her girlfriend can ask if she’s good to continue. Alex groans and nods,. The detective shifts her hips in an attempt to make Alex hurry up.

“How the fuck do you do this, Ally?” Maggie rasps when she feels Alex blow hot air over her centre. “ _Fuck,_ you’re amazing at this.”

Alex preens, unable to hold back the whimpers that break free over Maggie’s words.

“Please, Alex.” 

“Please what?”

 _Oh, that’s how it’s going to be._ Maggie groans out another _‘fuck’,_ her hips bucking as much as they can in her state. Maggie can feel Alex’s cheeks on her thighs, her hot breath on her clit and her hands digging into her hips and it’s like every point of contact on her skin is on fire. 

_“Fuck,_ Alex. Put your fucking mouth on me.” Maggie demands raggedly, trying to shift her hips forward to get a little pressure. Alex groans out a laugh, staring up at Maggie with a renewed fire in her eyes, and finally, _finally_ relents. She flicks her tongue once, just once, against Maggie’s clit.

“Jesus fucking _Christ,_ Alex. That-” Maggie’s breath hitches when Alex flicks again. “Ally, _please.”_

Alex relents, attaching her lips over Maggie’s clit and sucking harshly, eliciting a strangled moan from Maggie as she grinds into her mouth.

“That feels _fucking_ incredible. Shit.” Maggie swears, trying to move her hands to tangle in Alex’s hair, only to be stopped by the cuffs again. She grips the edge of the table instead, her knuckles turning white under the pressure.

Maggie feels fingers stroking at her entrance, gathering her wetness slowly and she continues to suck on Maggie’s clit. 

“Yes, Ally. Please, I love your fingers.”

Alex’s moan shoots fireworks through Maggie’s body, all sourcing from her clit and god she can feels her toes curling she’s already so close. 

“Fuck me, Alex.” Maggie growls impatiently when Alex doesn’t react immediately. Alex groans again and slips one finger into Maggie, just down to her second knuckle. It’s entirely not enough and she can feel Alex smile slightly against her centre at the sound that rips from her throat.

“Are you wet, Ally?” Maggie asks, deciding to turn the tables on her girlfriend to see if that would get her to hurry the fuck up. Alex groans and nods as much as she can without removing her mouth from Maggie’s heat.

“I can’t wait to taste you.”

Maggie has apparently hit a gold mine, because Alex finally buries her whole finger into Maggie’s heat, her tongue picking up speed as she begins to thrust slowly.

“You always taste so good, baby. I could spend a lifetime between your thighs.”

A second finger joins the first and curls upwards, making Maggie groan loudly, effectively cutting off her thought process for a moment. The words aren’t just having an effect on Alex, but on herself as well. This whole exercise was becoming a workout for her self control.

“ _Fuck,_ Alex. Just like that. You feel so _good.”_ Maggie groans raggedly, her breath tearing in and out of her lungs rapidly as she races towards the edge of release. 

In any other circumstances, Maggie knows Alex would be teasing her mercilessly, but her words seem to be driving the agent wild. Her thrusts are beginning to grow erratic and she is alternating between sucking and flicking at her clit. Maggie’s thighs are trembling, she feels like every muscle in her body is about to seize all at once. 

“Fucking hell, Ally.” Maggie groans, feeling Alex speed up, if that's even possible, at the pet name.

“I’m going- _Ally.”_ Maggie is gasping, her lungs on fire from the exertion of trying to suck in enough air. “I’m about to-”

Alex lifts her mouth for a fraction of a second, and Maggie almost doesn’t recognise her voice as she growls _‘cum’_ heartily, diving straight back in to push Maggie over the edge. 

Her world whites out, and waves of pleasure shudder through her body, one after the other. Alex is still thrusting as best she can as Maggie contracts around her slick fingers, and Alex’s mouth is still attached to her clit, flicking relentlessly. As the first one fades, Maggie can feel herself racing towards a second orgasm.

“Sensiti- _fuck_ \- don’t stop, Ally.” Maggie begs incoherently as she cums a second time. It’s shorter, but much more intense. The edges of her vision are turning black as she shudders through her release, her arms tugging and pulling at her restraints. Her mind is so muddled that she barely registers the fact that Alex still hasn’t slowed down, but her tongue is missing.

“Mags-”

“Green, _fuck.”_ Maggie basically screams, and if the agents walking in and around Alex’s lab hadn’t known what they were up to before, they sure did now. Some small part in the back of her mind thanks it’s lucky stars that Kara isn’t working right now, because is Alex keeps going then Maggie is going to be heard from down the street.

Maggie can barely choke the words out before she is tipping over the edge again, and she thinks she does black out. The last thing she remembers is Alex’s tongue pressed tightly on her clit and fingers driving into her When her vision finally comes back, Alex has both of her arms around her neck, kissing softly at her cheek and jaw.

“Fuck, Danvers.” Maggie sighs when she finds her voice. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Alex takes a step back, looking down into Maggie’s sincere eyes as she toys with the cuffs.

“Yeah.” Maggie affirms, lifting her wrists to get Alex to free her. With a few fluid movements, Alex frees her wrists and brings both of them to her lips, kissing at the red marks the cuffs had made in Maggie’s struggling. 

Maggie cups Alex’s face after a moment, drawing her in for a long kiss. 

“Now,” Maggie breaks away, starting to button up her shirt. She finds her jeans and panties kicked haphazardly under the table and pulls them on as well. “I think your lunch break is well and truly over.”

Alex glances at the watch on her wrist and swears under her breath. Maggie takes that as a confirmation. The detective reaches down to pick up the last of the clothes, handing Alex her tactical belt before shrugging on her leather jacket and shoving her bra into the pocket.

“So how about we pick this up tonight?” Maggie steps forward to kiss Alex once more. Alex groans into her lips and wraps both arms around Maggie’s waist.

“You’re going to leave me high and dry?” Alex rasps, letting her hands drop down to Maggie’s ass and squeezing gently.

“No, I’m leaving you high and very, _very_ wet.” Maggie whispers, pecking Alex on the cheek before turning and strutting towards the door, making her hips sway as she leaves. She unlocks the door, and turns to leave, winking at Alex as she exits.

Alex groans loud enough that Maggie can hear it as she walks down the hall towards the exit, high-fiving Vasquez as they pass each other.

“I wouldn’t piss her off this afternoon, Vasquez.” Maggie grins, winking at the agent.

“Oh, don’t worry. I heard.” Vasquez winks right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS CAUSE THEY MAKE ME FEEL FUZZY AND WARM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's revenge after Maggie leaves her high and dry at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fucking F O R E V E R since I updated this fic, and I always wanted to continue it. I'm real sorry for the delay, I have started and restarted and paused and continued so many times on this chapter, it's taken me ages. But wait no more, here is Alex's revenge!!! I'm sure there is a plot hole here regarding the timeline of their relationship and engagement here, but ya'll aren't here for plot and we all know that, so just enjoy the smut.
> 
> Mad props to [Olive](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com) for the beta.
> 
>  [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

She can tell that Alex is frustrated. The door to her apartment swings forcefully against the wall as Alex bursts through with a fire in her eyes. Maggie glances up at her, the book in her hand long forgotten when she registers how tight Alex’s shoulders are. 

“Hey, Al. How was the rest of your day?” Maggie asks as nonchalantly as she can. Alex tilts her head slowly, narrowing her eyes at Maggie. Both women stand their ground, staring each other down until finally, Alex breaks the silence.

“I think you know.”

“Do I?”

Alex nods casually, swinging the door shut behind her. When it clicks shut, Alex starts taking deliberate steps towards where Maggie remains on the couch. 

Alex creeps ever closer, until she’s right up in Maggie’s space. She holds a hand out for her girlfriend, and Maggie takes it steadily and let’s herself be lead slowly around the couch and towards the stairs that lead to Alex’s sinfully large bed. 

“Sawyer.” Alex murmurs as they come to a halt at the foot of the bed, holding her gaze during the loaded silence.

“Danvers.” Maggie replies simply, refusing to back down. She knows exactly what is about to happen, and boy is she ready for it. Ever since she left the DEO after lunch earlier in the day, she had been thinking about the moment Alex would get home and exact her revenge. 

“You’d better lose those clothes.” Alex whispers, leaning close enough for Maggie to feel her breath against her lips. “Colour?”

“Green.” Maggie gulps, watching Alex’s eyes darken. She takes a little too long for Alex’s liking, and she feels Alex tug harshly on the hem of her shirt to hurry her up.

“Off.” She orders. “Quickly.”

In under a minute, Maggie is standing stark naked at the foot of the bed in front of her still fully clothed girlfriend. Alex rakes her eyes over her unashamedly, making Maggie squirm ever so slightly at the intensity of her gaze, but she refuses to back down.

“Lie down, middle of the bed.” Alex instructs, her voice rough and low. Maggie can see the way her body is shaking ever so slightly in anticipation, and it makes her body flush with warmth. She loves when Alex enjoys herself.

Alex disappears from view as Maggie complies with her orders quickly, trying to control the way her thighs quiver slightly when she settles down. She used to feel exposed in situations like this, but with Alex she has only ever felt safe. She’s lying there for about a minute before Alex returns, hands full of various odds and and ends she plans on using. She places them all on top of her dresser first, spreading them out methodically. Maggie knows it’s partially to build up anticipation in Alex, but mostly to build it in herself.

When Alex finally turns around again, Maggie’s vision focuses in on the fabric in her hands, specifically the fabric they use for bondage. There are four strips in her hand, and if Maggie wasn’t already soaked, she sure as shit was now.

“Yes.” She moans preemptively, relishing in Alex’s wicked grin as she circles around to the foot of the bed.

“Good girl.” Alex purrs. Maggie watches with intense focus as Alex kneels on the mattress. The first strip of fabric is secured around her right ankle, and then to the bedpost. Alex repeats the process for her left ankle, slowly, methodically. When she and Maggie had begin to explore this side of their sexual relationship, she had almost immediately noticed that Alex went into these things with the same laser focus that she uses in the field, and it turned her on to no end. 

Every touch, every kiss, every movement. It was all meticulously calculated. Deep brown eyes focused intently on Maggie’s every jerk and shiver, her ears trained in on every gasp and whimper. When both of her legs are secure, Alex glances up to study Maggie’s face carefully, and she smiles and nods, muttering out a quiet _‘green’_ to assure Alex that she wants this, needs this.

Alex quickly rounds to the side of the bed, starting to secure both of her wrists in the remaining two pieces of fabric. She kneels onto the bed, and then swings one leg over Maggie’s chest to better reach bedposts. She is careful to keep her weight off of Maggie, however, teasing her gently with a short roll of her hips. 

“God, Alex.” Maggie moans, throwing her head back and baring her neck to her girlfriend, begging for something, _anything._

“Hmmm…” Alex hums from above her, securing the last of the restraints and looking down at Maggie. She shifts lower slightly, so that she can lean down and hover her lips above Maggie’s pulse point teasingly.

“Hmm?” 

“I can’t decide…” Alex trails off again, letting her warm breath wash over Maggie’s skin, causing goosebumps to rise in it’s wake. She watches Maggie’s throat bob, swallowing dryly.

“Can’t decide what?” Maggie presses, trying to remain as patient as possible.

“Whether I want you silent…” Alex presses a fleeting kiss to the underside of Maggie’s jaw. “Or so loud that we get a noise complaint.”

Maggie gulps again, her throat inexplicably dry and catches Alex’s gaze.

“Anything you want, Alex.” She submits breathlessly, and Alex can’t quite catch the groan before it escapes her throat.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alex nods, happy with their check in, and climbs away from Maggie. She stands back to take a look at her handiwork. Maggie lies spread eagle, directly in the middle of the bed. Her arms and legs bound apart by the fabric, and her hair fanned out messily against the comforter.

“Run through them for me, baby.” Alex instructs her quietly. Maggie nods, making a show of tensing each leg, pulling on the restraints, and doing the same with both arms. 

“Good?” Alex asks, and Maggie nods jerkily.

“With your words, baby.”

“Yes, very good.” Maggie confirms, understanding Alex’s need to hear her.

“I’ve decided.” Alex says with a grin, and Maggie wonders whether she’s going to have a sore jaw or a sore throat tomorrow morning.

“What do you want, Al?”

Alex manages to bite back her groan this time, her eyes shifting away for a moment as she reins herself back in. 

“I want to hear you scream for me.” 

Maggie’s breath hitches and she nods again. “Understood.”

She can feel Alex’s gaze burning into her skin, and _god_ she’s still wearing all of her clothes. Even her leather jacket still hangs on her frame, and the soft light coming from the rest of the apartment bathes around her, making her appear other worldly. 

_“Please.”_ She whimpers, her thighs tensing in need. She wants to press them together, but she can’t, and it’s destroying her in the most delicious way.

Alex’s eyebrows shoot towards her hairline, and her hands clench into fists at her sides, clearly trying to control herself. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” She states simply.

“I know.” Maggie grits her teeth, eyes fluttering shut as she tries to calm her body down.

“And you’re already begging.” Alex continues in the same calm tone.

“You can clearly see what you’ve done to me.” Maggie is quick to retort back, rolling her hips to drive her point home. Her snarkiness will cost her dearly, and she wants nothing more than Alex’s punishment, however it comes. 

“Eyes open.” Alex orders, clearly deciding to let the statement go for now. Maggie forces her eyes open, letting her gaze land on Alex. “Watch me.”

Maggie nods, and she’s not sure she could even look away if she tried. Because Alex is finally, _finally,_ taking her clothes off. She rolls her shoulders back and lets the leather jacket fall softly to the ground. She slides her foot backwards to kick it down the stairs. She starts on her flannel next, unbuttoning it at an agonisingly slow pace. 

She leaves it hanging open as she moves on to her jeans, popping the button and dragging the zipper down. The only sound in the room is Maggie’s heavy breathing and the chafe of the metal teeth coming undone. 

Dragging the jeans down and away, Alex is left in her underwear and the open flannel, her eyes still locked on Maggie, and Maggie’s eyes still focused on her body.

Her bra is next to go, Alex maneuvering to take it off without removing the flannel, and she smirks when Maggie licks her lips, eyes focused distinctly on her bare chest. Her focus is only held for a few seconds, however, as her panties are the next item to be discarded. 

Pursing her lips, Alex makes a quick decision and turns her back to Maggie, padding into the bathroom.

“Alex?” Maggie calls after her, receiving no reply.

She gets her answer a minute later when Alex returns, glasses in hand.

 _“God.”_ Maggie moans, watching intently as Alex slips them on and tilts her head slightly. 

“No, I’m Alex.” She jokes quietly, and Maggie lets out a short laugh, her breath hitching in her throat as she tries to breath back in. Alex crosses the room, back towards the dresser to grab something. It must be small, as she shoves it into the breast pocket of her flannel before returning to the bed. However this time, instead of standing at the foot of it, she walks to the side of it and climbs on, swinging her leg over Maggie’s torso and straddling her stomach. 

“You’ve been so good for me so far, baby.” Alex mums, leaning over to kiss Maggie gently. Maggie pushes upwards, trying to deepen the kiss immediately. Alex keeps it chaste, pulling just outside of Maggie’s reach and chuckling.

“Please.”

“But you deserve to be punished first.”

Maggie’s eyes widen at the statement, squirming slightly.

“You do, don’t you Maggie?” Alex drawls, bringing her fingers up to trail them down Maggie’s neck and chest. When Maggie doesn’t answer, Alex drags her fingers to her breast, and clamps her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, tugging harshly.

“Don’t you?”

“Yes.” Maggie moans.

“What for?”

“Wha- _fuck.”_ Maggie cuts herself off at another harsh twist to her nipple. 

“What do you deserve to be punished for?”

Maggie gasps, and swears again, trying to reign her muddled mind in enough to answer Alex’s question.

“For working you up and leaving you hanging.” Maggie tries, hoping it’s specific enough. 

“That’s right.” Alex smiles. “Colour?”

“So _fucking_ green, Alex.” Maggie moans, hips writhing slightly under Alex’s weight. “This is so hot.” 

Alex’s grin grows at Maggie’s admission, and she nods slightly before dropping back into character.

“I think the suitable punishment for that…” Alex starts, beginning to shuffle herself up Maggie’s body. “Is not being allowed to touch…”

Alex leans over her head slightly, and mutters for her to lift her head. She complies, and finds a pillow placed beneath it. She settles into it, glad for the support on her neck, but gulping at what was about to come.

Alex settles on her chest, hovering above her breasts so that Maggie’s entire vision is taken up by Alex. She can see the way Alex’s arousal is spilling down her thighs, and god, does she want a taste. But Alex makes no further attempt to move. She glances up to see Alex looking down at her intensely. 

“Danvers?”

“Keep your eyes open.” Alex instructs. “Or there will be consequences.”

“Understood.” Maggie nods. “Green.” She adds on, wanting to make sure that Alex doesn’t stop.

“Do you see what you did?” Alex asks, bringing a hand down to her stomach, brushing her fingers through the small thatch of hair. Maggie nods jerkily.

“You got me all wet.” Alex continues. “Ruined my panties.”

Maggie only nods again.

“And now I’m going to have to take care of this.”

Maggie nods, and then frowns. “Wait wha-”

“Do you think you earned a taste?” Alex interrupts her sharply, hips rolling slightly as her fingers dip lower, sliding through her folds. “Do you?”

Maggie shakes her head with pain in her eyes. She had thought Alex was going to ride her face, use her to get off as a punishment. What part of her brain actually believed that would be a punishment, she isn’t sure, but it was clearly wrong. What Alex actually had planned… that is definitely punishment. 

Alex dips her fingers lower, circling around her entrance slowly before dragging them up to her clit, circling. Her hips roll gently into her hand, and moans grow louder as Alex begins to touch herself with purpose, right in front of Maggie’s face.

“God, Maggie…” Alex moans, her head tilting forward. “Can you see how wet you made me?”

 _“Yes.”_ Maggie moans.

“This was all for you.”

_“Alex.”_

“I thought about this all day. Coming home, tying you down, getting myself off right on your chest.”

Maggie hisses, fighting every urge to close her eyes, to shut off the visual, just for a moment, so that she can breath. But when she breaths, she can _smell_ Alex, and she can _hear_ Alex. Her every sense is being pervaded by Alex except for the one that she so desperately needs. And she’s addicted, and she’s wrecked and any fleeting pressure on her clit is going to have her hurtling over the edge. But her hips roll up into air, and her legs are held open and Alex won’t stop _touching herself_ directly on top of her.

Alex’s fingers are circling furiously now, her moans getting louder, her thrusts growing sharper.

“I’m gonna cum, Maggie.” Alex tells her like she’s commenting on the weather, and how Alex has such control over her voice right now Maggie has no clue. 

“Please.” Maggie begs, she’s not sure what for. For Alex’s release maybe, or more likely for the chance to touch her, to taste her. 

Alex’s other hand joins the first, two fingers thrusting quickly into her with one singular goal in mind. Maggie is certain that she’ll never forget this image. Alex, wearing only an open flannel and glasses, fucking herself readily. She wishes she had a camera… and hands to use it.

“Watch me cum, Maggie.” Alex tells her, gasping breathlessly as she nears the edge of her release. 

“I will.”

“And know that you could have had this.”

“I do.”

“Maggie.” Alex groans, her entire body falling forward slightly.

 _“Alex.”_

With Maggie’s desperate moan, Alex cums loudly. Her hips roll jaggedly and her thrusts grow uneven. Maggie can feel wetness on her chest and she groans out several expletives, watching Alex come completely undone.

Her fingers never quite stop, but they slow down enough for Alex to bring her focus back to Maggie. Her gaze sets Maggie’s skin alight, and god-

“Please.” She whimpers. She doesn’t care how desperate she sounds, she would do anything for Alex to just _touch her._

“Please what?” Alex asks. Maggie whimpers again, unable to form a coherent enough thought to even begin to answer the question. “What is it you want, baby?”

Maggie groans low and long, trying to ignore the tremble running through her entire body. She can’t focus on any one thing. Alex’s gaze is burning and sultry, her skin is damp and glowing, her fingers glide slowly through her own folds, showing off the slick shine of her arousal and Maggie can’t _think,_ and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to breath if Alex doesn’t do something. _Anything._ So she begs for just that.

“Anything. God _fucking_ damnit. Anything you want, Danvers.” Maggie rasps out, earning herself a wicked grin.

“So if I wanted to just keep touching myself… getting myself off.”

“Fuck- no. Please.” Maggie takes her words back as fast as she can. She doesn't think she could survive another round of Alex on her chest, not letting her touch or taste. “Anything but _that.”_

“Maybe you’d like to play a game…” Alex trails off, waiting for a confirmation from Maggie to continue. Maggie offers it quickly, readily. At this rate she’d probably do anything that involves Alex finally touching her. Her skin is burning to feel Alex and she doesn’t think she’s ever been quite this turned on. She’s sure she’s making a mess of the sheets, and she gets a confirmation when Alex climbs off of the bed and circles back down to the foot of it, humming her approval.

“A pop quiz?” Alex murmurs as she climbs onto the end of the bed, kneeling between Maggie’s open legs. “For every answer you get correct, I’ll get closer to where you want me…” 

Maggie groans as Alex hovers her fingers teasingly above her clit, close enough to almost feel the warmth radiating from her fingertips.

“For every wrong answer…” Alex pauses, reaching into the breast pocket of her flannel and pulling out a small stack of handwritten cards. They’d written them a couple of days ago, after a long conversation (broken up by several make out sessions) to use during a scene like this. “We draw a card… colour?”

Maggie does pause now, trying to regain her breath long enough to think about what Alex is proposing. The kinds of cards she knows are in that deck could either be fantastic for her… or absolute torture. And _god_ does it turn her on.

“You alright?” Alex asks after several moments of silence, and Maggie snaps back to reality quickly with a jerky nod.

“Yeah just… considering. I’m green, though. So, _so,_ green.” She reassures, smiling at Alex’s concern.

“If it’s too much, please say something.” Alex says quietly, dropping out of the scene for a second to reassure herself. Maggie nods eagerly, however, to assuage her fears and to get her to continue. Maggie is glad for the concern, and she feels very safe and loved, but she’s going to explode if Alex doesn’t hurry up.

“Good.”

“What am I being tested on?” Maggie asks, curious. Alex tilts her head, grinning widely at Maggie.

“Since we’re engaged, I was thinking we should brush up for all the rounds of the newlywed game we’re about to be forced to play.” Alex raises an eyebrow in question, and Maggie nods readily again.

“So I’m being quizzed on all things Alex Danvers… I like my odds.” Maggie grins right back at Alex, feeling quite comfortable in her knowledge of her fiancée to know that Alex should be touching her in no time.

“Let’s see how well you can recall with my tongue on your clit, babe.”

“Fuck, Danvers.” Maggie groans, hips bucking.

“Exactly.” Alex grins evilly, and Maggie is already planning her revenge for this little power trip, no matter how much she’s enjoying it. Alex settles between her legs, placing the stack of cards down near the edge of the bed and resting her chin on Maggie’s stomach gently. 

“Full name?” Alex asks, rolling her eyes at the way Maggie pfts at the easy question.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers.”

“Age?”

“28.”

“Star sign?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. 

“Sagittarius.”

Alex narrows her eyes, regarding Maggie for a moment before she grins slyly. 

“Very good.” She punctuates her praise with her lips, trailing kisses down Maggie’s abs and dipping her tongue into her navel. Maggie fights to control her breathing, watching Alex move closer to where she needs her through hooded eyes.

“High school?”

“Midvale High.” Maggie gasps as Alex blows gently on her oversensitive clit.

“College?”

“National City Med School.” 

Maggie gasps again when Alex kisses at her clit gently, leaving some lasting pressure. But, after the build up Alex had just pushed her through, her lips feel like the most pleasurable fire against Maggie’s centre. Alex continues to kiss and lick at her gently for a moment before bringing her thumb up instead to free her mouth.

“What year did I join the DEO?” Alex asks, drawing slow, drawn out circles on Maggie’s clit and sending her coherency almost straight out the window.

“Uhhh…” Maggie hesitates, trying to clear her mind enough to answer the question. Alex’s ministrations are so slow, but Maggie honestly thinks she could cum if she keeps this up for long enough. “2012?”

“Hesitation, Sawyer?” Alex teases, circling a little tighter. 

“Just thinking about the way you’ll have me cumming after a few more questions.” Maggie boasts, catching Alex’s eyes down her body and winking. 

“We’ll see about that, Sawyer.” Alex tilts her head, grinning. “Where was I going in 2015 when my plane almost crashed?”

Maggie glances down at Alex, rolling her eyes and opening her mouth to answer, but Alex beats her to the punch. She leans down and wraps her lips around Maggie’s clit, sucking hard. The only thing that comes out of Maggie’s mouth is a long drawn out moan, and her hips buck up harshly.

“Uhhh…” Maggie tries to think, tries to remember what she was about to say not five seconds ago. “Um-”

“Too slow.” Alex says. She pulls away from Maggie, earning herself a groan this time.

“Wait, I know it-” Maggie begs. “Please-”

“Go on.”

“Uhh-.” Maggie stumbles again, her hips lifting in a vain attempt to get Alex to put her mouth back where it was.

“Nope, time for a card.” Alex sing songs. “Colour?”

“Green.” Maggie breathes out, watching Alex shuffle the cards, then flip over the top one. Alex’s wicked grin is almost enough to have Maggie groaning again without even knowing what’s on the damn card.

Alex stands up from the bed, wandering over to the dresser to pick up a blindfold before returning. She holds it up for Maggie to see.

“Please.” Maggie mumbles before Alex can even ask the question. Alex traipses back to the bed, quickly securing the blindfold around Maggie’s head. Now she only has her hearing to figure out where Alex is when she isn’t touching her. This is going to be torture. 

“Do you remember now?” Alex’s voice is coming from in front of her, where she must be kneeling on the end of the bed again.

Maggie raises her eyebrows, though the effect is lost behind the blindfold.

“Geneva.”

“Very good.” Alex praises. A few moments of silence pass before Maggie feels Alex’s lips on the inside of her calf, trailing slowly up her legs and towards her center. 

“What was my favourite subject in school?” Alex’s next question is breathed against the inside of her right thigh, eliciting goosebumps that run all the way up her body, chased by a shudder.

“Astronomy.” Maggie breaths, confident.

Alex’s lips disappear and Maggie jumps when she makes a buzzer noise, followed by a giggle.

“Wrong.”

“That’s not wrong!”

“Astronomy was my favourite subject in college, not high school.”

“Semantics.”

Alex giggles again, and Maggie can feel the bed dip before springing back to normal. Alex’s footsteps pad across the bedroom. 

“I’m going to draw another card, okay?”

Maggie smiles at the check in, feeling warm under Alex’s scrupulous care.

“Yeah.”

A few moments of silence go by before Maggie picks up on the sounds of Alex shuffling around the room, clearly setting something up. She hears something hit the carpet, followed by something she can’t identify, and then more silence.

“Alex?”

The response to her answer is a light buzz filling the room, and Maggie moans loud and full.

“This okay?’

“So okay.” Maggie breaths. The bed dips as Alex climbs back on. The brush of skin against her inner thigh sends a shiver up her spine, and she waits as Alex settles between her legs. There is hot breath ghosting against her hips and it’s all the warning she gets before the vibrator is pressed against her.

“God, Alex.” Maggie groans, bucking her hips against the pressure. Alex skirts around her clit teasingly, tutting when Maggie tries to swivel her hips to change the pressure.

“C’mon, Mags.” Alex says. “You’ve got to earn it.”

“I don’t hear any questions, Danvers.” Maggie sasses. Alex bumps the vibrator up to it’s top setting and presses it tightly to Maggie’s clit. But as fast as it appears, it’s gone again and a moan tears from Maggie’s throat in disapproval.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Alex whispers. She bites playfully at Maggie’s hip bones as she turns the vibrator back down and continues her previous ministrations. 

“Name of my first pet.” The questions start back up again.

“Tesla the fish.” Maggie answers readily. Her previous build up had faded, leaving her mind a little clearer. The answers come to her easily, at least for now. Every right answer has Alex bumping up the intensity, just a little.

“Favourite band?” 

“Barenaked Ladies.”

“Favourite song by them?”

“It’s _‘Did I say that out loud?’_ I’m pretty sure.” Maggie smirks. The song had been playing more frequently around their apartment and in the car, but she hadn’t said anything. Alex’s long suffering sigh indicates that she’s correct. The vibrator bumps up slightly, then Maggie feels Alex’s fingers swiping at her entrance.

“Yes!” Maggie hisses, encouraging Alex on. 

“Favourite ice cream flavour.”

“Mint chocolate chip.” Maggie answers without hesitation. She thinks it’s nasty, she could never forget that one, no matter how close she might be to coming. Alex presses one finger into her, letting her adjust before she starts to thrust.

“Are you close?” Alex asks, and Maggie is grateful to have an easy question to answer. She nods furiously, her moans and whimpers growing louder by the second. The vibrator is focused solely on her clit and it’s set to the kind of setting Alex uses when she wants Maggie to cum fast.

“One more, and then you can come.” Alex says. “What is my favourite feature of yours?”

Maggie groans, only in part due to the question. The other part being Alex’s fingers curling up and hitting that spot inside of her that makes her see stars. She wracks her brain, trying to find the answer. There is an endless list of features popping into her head, and she can’t even figure out how to narrow it down.

“P-personality of physical feature?” Maggie manages to grunt out. She’s so close now. Her clit is throbbing and her legs are shuddering like it’s minus five degrees in their apartment. And yet her skin is on fire, tingling with every strong thrust of Alex’s fingers.

“Physical.”

“Uh-” Maggie whimpers, hips rolling in time with the thrust of Alex’s fingers. She hesitates another moment and Alex takes the opportunity to press a second finger into her, stretching her so deliciously that Maggie is just toeing the line of release. But Alex holds her back, keeping her just under the breaking point.

“Come on, you know this.” Alex encourages. 

“It’s uh-” Maggie stutters, and then it hits her like a train. “The dimples! The ones on the s-small of my b-back. Alex, _please.”_

“Good girl.” Alex breaths. “Come for me.”

With a particularly hard thrust, Maggie cums with a ragged shout that is sure to draw a noise complaint from their neighbours. Her legs tense so hard she almost thinks she might get a cramp. Alex continues thrusting, but the vibrator is swapped out in favour of her mouth, and before Maggie can even comprehend, she is coming again. 

Alex brings her back down slowly, nuzzling into her leg affectionately as she catches her breath. There is some shifting on the mattress, and then her blindfold disappears. Maggie has to blink a few times before her eyes adjust to the low level of light in the room, and she smiles groggily at her dishevelled girlfriend. 

“Wow, Danvers.” She sighs. “That was… amazing.”

“Yeah, it’s what you deserved.” Alex huffs. She climbs around the bed and unfastens all of the restraints, kissing each wrist and ankle as she does. When all of Maggie’s limbs are free, Alex collects all of the silk ties and deposits them on the dresser along with the deck of cards.

Alex strips off her flannel before returning to the bed, collapsing next to Maggie and snuggling up to her, kissing at all the bare skin she can reach. 

“Well I’m not complaining.” Maggie drawls. She’s fighting to keep her eyes open now, feeling sated and satisfied after the days activities. 

“Sleep, Maggie.” Alex tells her.

“No, I need to get you.” Maggie protests sleepily. “I still haven’t touched you.”

“You can touch me later.” Alex whispers. “It’s nap time now.”

Maggie yawns, and she’s inclined to comply with Alex’s directions. As her eyes flutter shut, she presses a long kiss to Alex’s lips before snuggling deeper into her arms.

“Just you wait, Danvers. I’m gonna rock your world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments because as a fanfic writer I need constant validation :D
> 
> Thanks Guys.


End file.
